nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Thisalee Krähe
Thisalee Krähe ist eine Druidin der Kralle beim Schrein von Aviana auf dem Berg Hyjal. Abenteuer: Schrein von Aviana Thisalee war der Ansicht, dass Himmelsfürst Omnuron viel zu nachgiebig mit den Harpyien der Wurmschwingen war, indem er ihnen gestattet hatte, sich auf dem Berg in der Nähe des Schreins von Aviana niederzulassen. Aber nicht alle Wesen der Luft waren in ihren Augen gleichrangig, und die Angriffe der Wurmschwingen auf den heiligen Schrein war für sie kein Grund zur Klage, sondern ein Grund, sie nun vom Hyjal zu vertreiben. Quest 81: Das Wurmschwingenproblem Eierklau Die Druidin der Kralle hatte außerdem beobachtet, dass hinter den Angriffen der Wurmschwingen ein Muster steckte und einige der Harpyien die Nester in der Nähe durchforsteten, um sich mit den Eiern aller fliegenden Wesen des Hyjal aus dem Staub zu machen. Diese Tiere standen allerdings unter dem Schutz des Schreines. Deshalb beschloß Thisalee, so viele Eier wie möglich vor den Klauen der Harpyien zu retten, bis sie herausgefunden hatte, warum die Wurmschwingen das taten. Das war zumindest ein Anfang. Die Vögel, die diese Eier gelegt hatten, würden sie allerdings nicht wieder annehmen, so dass die Druiden der Kralle die Küken als Waisen im Schrein aufziehen mussten. Thisalee war sich sicher, dass Aviana diese Schandtat nie zugelassen hätte. Quest 81: Augen auf beim Eierklau Ein Spatz in der Hand Thisalee beschloß, dieser Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Ihr Plan war, die Harpyienmatrone, Marion Wurmschwinge, lebend fangen und anschließend zu befragen. Da die Harpien mit Signalfeuern über den Gebirgskamm hinweg kommunizierten, würde Marion erscheinen, sobald eines davon gelöscht wurde. Während die Matrone dann im Kampf mit den Wächtern des Hyjal abgelenkt war, schlich sich Thisalee von hinten an und schnappte sie sich. So erfuhr die Druidin, dass die Harpyien dem Zwielichtdrachen "Sethria" als Werkzeuge dienten und dass dieser ein ganz "besonderes" Ei suchte... Avianas Ei. Diese Information leitete sie umgehend an Himmelsfürst Omnuron weiter. Er wußte, was als Nächstes zu tun war. Quest 81: Ein Spatz in der Hand Sethiras Nest Nachdem die Druiden der Kralle beim Schrein von Aviana dem Zwielichtdrachen Sethria auf die Schliche gekommen waren, wurde Thisalee von Himmelsfürst Omnuron zu "Sethrias Nest" geschickt, um dort nach Fakten zu suchen. Die junge Druidin allerdings hatte gänzlich andere Vorstellung von dieser „Suche“. Ihre Fakten fand sie am besten bei den Leichen des Schattenhammers. Quest 81: Auf der Suche nach Fakten Und schließlich konnte Thisalee ihre Druidenfreunde überreden, auch einen direkten Angriff auf Sethria selbst zu wagen. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, den Drachen zu töten. Quest 81: Sethrias Untergang Zwielichtmoloche Außerdem suchte Thisalee nach einer Lücke in der Rüstung der Zwielichtmoloche, die so aussahen, als wären sie unbesiegbar, sobald sie fertig waren. Die Druidin sammelte dafür einige Panzerplatten des Schattenhammers und untersuchte sie. Sie stellte fest, dass diese Platten direkt im Fleisch festgenietet werden mussten und die Drachkin dadurch unerträgliche Schmerzen hatten. Quest 81: Eine Lücke in ihrer Rüstung Solange die Zwielichtmoloche noch nicht komplett in Rüstung gehüllt waren, hatten sie hinter den Platten durch das kranke Fleisch eine Schwachstelle und waren verwundbar. Thisalee musste es nur gelingen, mit ihrem Messer diese Rüstung herunterzureißen und sich auf einen harten Kampf gefasst machen, sobald sie aus ihrer Trance erwachten. Quest 81: Demontage Kodex der Schatten Nachdem ihr im Zwielichtlager der "Kodex der Schatten" in die Hände gefallen war, begriff Thisalee, dass auch Avianas Ei hier mittels Schattentarnungsgeneratoren versteckt gehalten wurde. Und tatsächlich gelang es der Druidin, das Ei zu finden und in die Sicherheit des Schrein von Aviana zurückzubringen. Vielleicht konnte Aviana nun zurückkehren. Quest 81: Eierjagd Warlords of Draenor Im Laufe der Geschichte der Geschehnisse in Draenor und zusammen mit dem Fortschritt des Ausbaus der Garnison kommt es immer zu Garnisonskampagnen, die eindrucksvoll die weitere Entwickung des Konflikts mit der Eisernen Horde und Kadgars Bemühungen zeigen. Am Abschluss der letzten Garnisonskampagne erhält man die Möglichkeit, Thisalee Krähe als Anhänger für die Garnison zu gewinnen. Wowhead: Anhänger: Thisalee Krähe Garnisonskampagne: Krähen unterwegs Die Druiden der Kralle hatten ein weit gefächertes Spähernetzwerk in Gorgrond etabliert, um die Ergebnisse der Späherberichte aus Nagrand weiter zu verfolgen. Dabei machten sie verdächtige Ausgrabungsarbeiten der Eisernen Horde in der Nähe einiger Salzseen an der Westküste Gorgronds ausfindig. Die Druiden hatten Grund zu der Annahme, dass diese Orcs tief in der Wüste hinter einem wertvollen Artefakt her waren. Morthis Flügelraunen (A) und Choluna (H) stellten deshalb eine kleine Truppe für einen konzentrierten, gezielten Angriff zusammen. Ihnen fehlte nur noch ein fähiger Abenteurer von Allianz oder Horde und da dachten sie an die Kommandanten der Garnison in Mondsturz bzw. Frostwall. Um die Mission anzutreten sollten sie mit Thisalee Krähe an der... → Horizontklippe in Gorgrond sprechen. WoW: Legion thumb|Als [[Champion des Hains der Träume]] In WoW: Legion können Druiden Thisalee Krähe im Rahmen der Druidenkampagne als Champion des Hains der Träume rekrutieren. Sie ist ab Stufe 110 seit Patch 7.2. verfügbar und zählt als Wildheitsdruide. Quest 110: Champion: Thisalee Krähe Als kämpferische Druidin der Kralle beherrscht Thisalee die Lüfte und bringt keinerlei Geduld für die Brennende Legion oder andere Gegner auf. Sie gilt als die aggressivste aller Druiden der Kralle. Wowhead: Anhängerin: Thisalee Krähe Quellen Kategorie:Berg Hyjal NSC Kategorie:Nachtelf NSC Kategorie:Druide NSC Kategorie:Nachtelfendruide NSC Kategorie:Wächter des Hyjal NSC Kategorie:Anhänger Kategorie:Garnison NSC Kategorie:Gorgrond NSC